Conventional covers used on infant carriers, strollers, and the like provide a drape or a protective cover specifically designed for a particular brand or model. The drape covers are baggy and ill-fitting, while the life-span of the model-specific covers is short due to the child outgrowing the baby carrier and/or stroller.
In addition, the conventional covers must be removed from the stroller to collapse the stroller for storage or transport. Removing the cover may require an unacceptable amount of time due to the great number of fasteners used to secure the cover to the stroller.